The Marauders' 7th Year
by Pirata.Acquamarina
Summary: This is a story about the Marauders and Lily 's 7th year. My first fanfic, so please be nice! SiriusOC RemusOC LilyJames. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

"Bye Lily, we'll see you next summer!" Mrs. Evans smiled to her daughter, Lily Evans, as she got ready to run into the barrier that separated Platform 9 ¾ from the muggle world. Mr. Evans nodded and said," You wont be seeing us this Christmas, both of us will be away on a business trip." "Yes dad," Lily said. (Petunia Evans wasn't with them; she had said that she needed to study, when the whole family knew that she hardly ever did)

Lily ran through the barrier, when she opened eyes, she saw a scarlet steam engine on the tracks, with "Hogwarts" painted on the front. Lily smiled fondly at the train. This was her last year at Hogwarts, and also the year she will be taking her important exams. Just when she was thinking about how tough this year will be, someone called her name. "LILY! Over here!"

"Jasmyn! Stephanie!" Lily greeted her friends as she pushed her trolley towards them.

Jasmyn was the girl waving furiously at her. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was the most athletic girl in the year, and played chaser on the house team.

Stephanie, on the other hand, was a quiet girl. She was the prettiest of the three of them, with long blonde hair and pale skin. It was well known among them that she fancied Remus.

The trio made their way through the crowds, looking for an empty compartment in the train. They found one at the front of the train. As they struggled to lift their heavy trunks onto the racks, a voice behind them said, "Hey, you three beauties need help?"

Lily swung around, and as a result, crashed into Sirius Black, heartthrob of Hogwarts and one of the biggest pranksters in the school.

"Ouch! What the-"Lily swore as she saw Black.

"What are you dong here?" she demanded angrily.

Black looked taken aback.

"Nothing," he said loftily," Figured you need help, because you three forgot that you can use magic on the train."

"Thanks," Lily said curtly as she levitated their trunks onto the rack," Now shove off, Black."

"So much for gratitude," Black grumbled as he strode off.

Jasmyn waited until Black was out of sight before whispering," You know, you were quite rude there."

"Well it was Sirius Black for crying out loud!" Lily said shrilly," He was the one who had turned Dumbledore's hair into ringlets at the end of last year! I don't understand Dumbledore though, he was still chuckling when he realized what was going on, unlike Mcgonagall, who went ballistic and promised him that he will begin the term with detention."

"Because, Lily, Dumbledore has a sense of humour, unlike YOU," Stephanie giggled, and was immediately struck by Lily's holiday homework, on a piece of parchment. Jasmyn joined in the fray, and hurled her hat at Lily.

They tussled for a while, before Jasmyn said," Hey, Head Girl, you were supposed to go to the Prefects' Compartment," as Stephanie chucked her cloak at Jasmyn, causing her to squeal and promise Stephanie that she will kill her by tonight. Lily waved goodbye to her friends and set off for the Prefects' Compartment.

It was empty, so she sat down in the corner and opened the window, thinking to herself about who the head boy was.

The door creaked open, and Lily withdrew her head from the window.

Standing at the doorway, was her fellow prefect, Remus Lupin. But the person beside him was….

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily exploded," What are you dong here, of all places?"

"Well, I'm the Head Boy," he said coolly, fingering his head boy badge," And you shouldn't scream, Evans, it might hurt your pretty throat."

Lily glared at him. That arrogant, messy-haired, asking-me-for-a-date-everyday Quidditch fan was Head Boy? Dumbledore must have made a mistake….

"Lily, you might want to sit down," Lupin gestured to her empty seat, "The rest of the prefects are coming in."

Lily waited until everyone had settled down before she introduced herself (James did not need an introduction, he was famous in the school by the time he was 5th year) and started to tell the prefects about the patrols and passwords, uncomfortably aware that James was watching his every move. After dismissing the prefects an hour later, Lily strode towards the door, when James said, "Evans, wait!"

"What now, Potter!?" Lily seethed at she whirled around to face James," If you ask me out one more time I will-"

"I'm not asking you out! I'm just wondering… can we be friends?" he said hopefully.

Lily's eyes bulged slightly. "Friends?"

"Yeah," James said hurriedly," Just friends, seeing as we will be working together the whole year, that's to say, no snogging, no touching or anything. And you told me that I should change myself, so I'm trying. Please?"

Lily was on the point of refusing when she remembered that they will be working together for the whole year, and it was better to work with a friend than an enemy. _And besides_, she thought, _he is so handsome…. _

_Shame on you, Lily!_ She scolded herself. _You don't like Potter! He is a prat, remember? A prat!_

"Um, Lily? Are you there?" James asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah… Fine, we will be friends ONLY. And that means no copying of my homework, understand?" James nodded meekly.

"Yahoo!" he cheered when he was back in his own compartment. "She said that she will be my friend!"

"Well, I guess you were lucky this time…she had only said okay but you act like you won the election for Minister for Magic. What are you going to do next…sing a confession to her in the Great Hall? " Sirius sniggered.

James threw whatever was in his hand at Sirius, but unfortunately it turned out to be his wand. It struck Sirius on the forehead, and created a purple wart where it struck.

"Hey!" he cried, "Make it disappear!"

"With pleasure," James grinned as he made the wart disappear, but he murmured another spell.

_Crack! _All three marauders burst into laughter as they looked at Sirius's seat.

For where Sirius had been a minute ago, there was now a white, fluffy, rabbit, with long black hair on its head and wearing a scowling expression on its whiskered face.


	2. A rabbit, the feast and a teddy bear

Sirius-rabbit was still scowling when James carried him down the train. James had decided not to transform him back until they reached the Great Hall. This resulted in Sirius missing lunch and thus he was extremely annoyed and irritable, and tried to bite James thrice.

"Potter!" Lily's voice rang out behind him. James hand jumped to his hair, making it look as if he had just played Quidditch in a tornado.

"Put your hand down! McGonagall had sent me an owl on the train. We are supposed to go to Dumbledore's office after the f-Where did you get that rabbit?!" Lily said. She was eyeing the rabbit rather apprehensively.

"Ah," James said, "I… found it. Want to hold?" Lily now held the rabbit, and she squinted at it, and said,

"Why does it have black HAIR? Potter… this is Black, isn't it?"

"Err," James said nervously. Lily did not tolerate any breaking of school rules, and no transfiguring your friend was one of them.

"Yes, it is him," Lily concluded after pointing her wand at it and murmuring some strange words, "When are you going to change him back?"

"During the feast. No one will notice," James muttered.

"Well this is quite an improvement. At least now he won't be yakking all the way in the carriages and force me to hex him. Aw, he's so cute!" Lily cooed to the "little bunny rabbit", as she stroked his fur. Sirius's rabbit face now smirked at James.

"Um, Lily, in case you haven't noticed, we are the only ones left. Want to get a carriage?" Lily nodded and together they headed towards the carriage.

The carriage sat off, swaying and bumping on the uneven road. Lily was still stroking Sirius.

"Err, Lily, you know that we have to share a common room together?" James said, who definitely will not allow Lily's attention to get away from him.

"Yeah I know. What password do you want to set for our common room?"

"How about Slytherins are idiots?"

"No, that will be too easy to guess"

"I know! Sirius is a cute little rabbit!"

"Too long"

"Evans and I are a couple?"

"Dream on!"

"God save to Gryffindors?"

"Fine."

The carriage stopped and they got off. They ran to the Great Hall and squeezed in between their friends, who happen to be sitting beside each other.

"You missed the Sorting," Jasmyn whispered to Lily.

"Damn."

"Black!" gasped Stephanie, as food appeared on the tables," Where…where did you pop up from?"

"From a highly unpleasant place," Black said, scowling at James who was trying to act innocent.

The next 15 minutes were spent eating, with James and Sirius both shoveling food into their mouths, looking more like beasts than men.

After a sumptuous dessert consisting of all kinds of ice-cream, Dumbledore stood up and the Hall quietened.

"I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, although I'm sure all of you know that from it's name," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as some people laughed, " Quidditch tryouts will be held within this month, people who are interested can find their House Captains to confirm the date. There are no more announcements. Off you go!"

Lily and James made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Their Common Room was concealed behind a portrait of two teenagers kissing each other. Lily shuddered as she climbed into the hole.

Their common room looked like the Gryffindor Common Room, but smaller. Lily's room had a queen size bed with fluffy pillows, a dressing table, a big wardrobe and writing desk. The room was painted red and gold.

"Nice," came James voice from behind her, making her jump.

"Potter! You scared me!"

"Sorry. And don't call me Potter, my name is James."

"Fine! Now can you leave, I need to change!"

"All the more I should stay," James grinned.

"If you do I will curse you into insanity," Lily threatened.

James shrugged and headed back to his room. Lily followed him so that she could see his room.

His room was red and gold like hers, a queen size bed like hers, but instead of a dressing table, he had a broom holder. He was already unpacking his things, his back facing her so he could not see her.

Lily went back to her room. After changing to brushed her teeth and crawled into bed, when she remembered seeing something odd in James' room. A teddy bear, no less.

She crept back to James' room. He was sleeping, cuddling the bear as though afraid it will disappear unless he held it. Lily smiled.

_How cute. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was tossing in her bed an hour later. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to go down to the common room.

To her surprise she found James there. He was sitting on one of the couches, holding his bear and staring into nothingness.

"Hey," she said as she sat down opposite him.

James jumped and tried to stuff his bear out of sight, but Lily said, "Don't. Why do you sleep with one anyway?"

He blushed and said," I've had him for as long as I could remember. I can't get rid of the habit. I can't rest well unless he is near me. I can't sleep." And then he looked shyly at Lily, but she could see that he was really wishing that she will come and tuck him into bed, like a mother.

"Fine, I will tuck you into bed. But only tonight," Lily said.

James grinned. They both went into his room. Lily pulled up his covers to his chin and he smiled happily at her. _How adorable. She thought. He's so different from his normal self. Now he's like a toddler who wants his mummy._

"Goodnight," She ruffled his hair and he closed his eyes, his smile never leaving his face.

Lily went back to her room. Strangely enough, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.


	3. some yelling, a mob and a game

Lily woke up early next morning. After brushing her teeth, pulling on her robes and putting on some light make-up, she decided to go next door to check on James, which she thought would probably sleep in.

Lily sighed when she entered James' room. He was sprawled on the bed, tangled in the covers and his teddy was clutched tightly in his hand. _Aw, how adorable. _Lily thought. _Huh? I called him adorable? What's wrong with me?!_

After mentally slapping her mind for a few seconds, she went to the bed and tried to shake him awake.

"Get up! You lazy bum get up!" Lily hollered to him. He didn't even blink.

She took a deep breath and yelled," James Potter get up now! This is Lily Evans, Head Girl calling! GET UP NOW!"

James' leapt into the air as though he had received an electric shock. He fell onto the floor with the covers wrapped around him. On seeing Lily, he tried his best to untangle himself, but to no avail; he looked as if he was a half-bandaged mummy.

Lily groaned. Some sort of Head Boy! She helped him untangle himself from the covers. James' face was as red as beetroot.

"Uh… I'll go and…yeah, clean-up. Wait for me?" James stuttered. Lily smirked. THE James Potter had stuttered!

"Yeah, fine. Hurry up!"

Lily settled into a couch beside the fireplace. She had just finished reading the first chapter of her Arithmancy book when James appeared at the staircase.

"Let's go."

They walked together, heading to the Great Hall. At a deserted corridor, James asked,

"Lily, will you go out with me?" Lily groaned.

"Not yet! I don't even know you that well. Wait for a couple of weeks, okay?"

James nodded eagerly. In his mind he was dancing. _She didn't yell at me like she used to! I'm making progress!_

They reached the Great Hall, where James was mobbed by his fan club. Lily could hear him shouting,

"Let go of me! I need to eat! Lily, HELP ME WILL YOU?"

Lily sighed and marched into the crowd, gripped James' arm and dragged him out of the ruckus.

"Hey thanks… where are the Marauders?" James looked around.

"Not up yet, I think," Lily smirked.

"Not up yet?! Lily, what time did you drag me out of my bed?"

"7:15 a.m."

"7:15 a.m.?! The classes start at 9!"

"So? Waking up early never killed anyone."

James pouted as they sat at the Gryffindor table. He stopped, however, at the sight of the food. He grabbed large amounts of eggs, bread, bacon and sausages and began stuffing them into his mouth.

They had finished when Jasmyn, Stephanie and the Marauders entered the hall.

"Whoa, I can't believe he woke earlier than me for once," Remus commented as he took some sausages. "What classes do you all have next?"

"Don't know, McGonagall hasn't come around yet," James craned his neck," Oh, there she is."

James took his timetable from her. He had Transfiguration first. He saw that Lily had Transfiguration too.

He entered the classroom with Lily. When she sat at a table, he immediately sat beside her. She looked disgruntled, but otherwise okay.

They were set to work in pairs. They were supposed to conjure up a small animal. In just 10 minutes into the lesson, James successfully conjured up a rabbit. He caught Lily's eye and grinned, both of them thinking about Sirius. (For more info, read chapter 1!)

The rest of the day passed without much ado, unless you counted the divination teacher predicting Sirius's death for the186th time since he took the subject, or Stephanie accidentally blurting out that Slughorn needed to go on a diet.

Lily was in the Head's Common Room writing out an essay at night when James entered the portrait hole.

"Hi," he said breathlessly when he saw her.

"Hello," Lily said as she continued to scribble. She saw James staring at her.

"What's wrong? Need me to tuck you into bed again? You are 17, you remember?"

"No! But, do you want to play Truth or dare?"

"I'm busy now!"

"Please?"

Lily reluctantly agreed. She needed a break anyway.

"I'll start first," James said,"Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare is too risky. I'll choose truth."

"Have you ever drooled in your sleep?"

"Not since I was 8. James, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said confidently.

"I dare you to…to…to go to the Common Room and sing the school song in a girly voice."

"Easy!" He climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room and screeched the song out, unaware that the people in the room were looking murderous. He only stopped singing when a boot struck his chest.

He went back to the Common Room, only to find that Lily had went to bed. Grumbling, he changed his clothes and climbed into his bed.

_**Author's note: Sorry, this chapter isn't that good. Tell me how I can improve! Review please? **_


	4. The Quidditch match and a dream

**Authors Note: It occurred to me that I never mentioned Jasmyn and Stephanie's surnames! Jasmyn's is Taylor, while Stephanie's is Hale. **

Two weeks later, it was the day of the first Quidditch match of the year. The Gryffindor team had never been better. James looked at his team proudly. His fellow chasers (J.K. Rowling said he was chaser, the movie was wrong), Jasmyn Taylor and Cassidy Lin had improved tremendously, his beaters, Sirius and Timothy Peakes, his keeper, Samantha Simmons and his seeker, Ellyn Yarrow.

"All right everybody," James said, "Let's flatten Slytherin!" The team whooped and cheered, and walked out to the pitch amongst applause.

"Captains, shake hands," and James got his hand crushed by Wesley, the Slytherin captain.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, and 14 people kicked into the air.

James grabbed the Quaffle and threw it to Cassidy, who hurled it to Jasmyn, who threw it back to her. She passed it back to James, who put it through the Slytherin goal. The commentator yelled,"10-0 to Gryffindor!" amidst the cheers and applause of the other 3 houses.

The game continued like this for 15 minutes. Meanwhile, Sirius and Timothy had managed to unseat a Slytherin player each. Samantha had saved 3 out of 5 goals, and Ellyn was searching everywhere for the Snitch.

"60-20 to Gryffindor!" the commentator's voice rang out, "The team's good this year… whoa!" The two Seekers hurtled towards the Slytherin end. There was a flash of gold hovering in front of them.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" the commentator yelled. Ellyn was flying directly above the Slytherin Seeker, Marcus Kirk. She reached out grabbed the Snitch from Marcus's eyes.

The stadium exploded into cheers, yells, whoops and applause. Gryffindor had won Slytherin 210-20. James and his team were hoisted on the shoulders of the crowd, and brought back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

They had a noisy party till night. Stephanie was talking to Remus with a blush on her cheeks. Lily was giggling with Jasmyn. James was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Prongs, still looking at Lily-flower?" Sirius teased.

"Yeah," James sighed, "Should I ask her?"

"No," Remus appeared at his shoulder, apparently finished talking with Stephanie," Don't. It's too public here. Ask her when you're alone."

"All right," he sighed.

The party stopped at midnight, when McGonagall said that it was getting too late. With yawns and grumbles, Gryffindor house made its way to bed.

Lily and James went back to the Head's Common Room. Lily was exhausted. After a quick shower and brushing of teeth, she toppled into the bed.

James, though, was still thinking about Lily. _Guess it was my fault she doesn't want to go out with me,_ he thought as he cuddled his teddy, _Why did I have to be so arrogant? _

He yawned and turned. His eyelids drooped and within seconds he was fast asleep.

He had a strange dream. He dreamt that he was standing outside a house, called Godric's Hollow. He saw a figure in billowing robes walk up the path. He heard the sounds of dueling. He heard the sounds of crying. He also heard "Not Harry, please not Harry!" coming from what sounded like…like Lily! He saw a blast of green light and the sound of a body crumpling on the floor…

"No!" he screamed as he jerked awake. Lily was beside him, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"Lily!" he gasped, "Oh my god… I…I had a nightmare… you were in it… and you got killed…"

"Its okay, James," she soothed him, "It's just a nightmare…"

After James had calmed down, he grinned," You'll make a great mom someday."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Uh…" James stuttered, "Uh… will you go out with me?"

"What a place to ask me!" Lily laughed," I'd say yes, but you'll just dump me like your other girlfriends."

"I won't!" James said eagerly, "I'll never make you angry, I'll listen to you, I'll be your slave, and I'll-"

"Well…I suppose I COULD give you a chance… okay then."

"Yahoo!" James cheered.

"All right, I'm off to bed." Lily said as she got up, only to be pulled down be James, and a few moments later, both of them were snogging their hearts out.


	5. Three Couples

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to those who reviewed!:) **

The next day, many heads turned as their new Heads (no pun intended) held hands and walked together without arguing with each other. They saw their friends sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Lily! So I see you decided to give him the chance, eh?" Jasmyn said.

"Yeah," Lily said. Jasmyn didn't press the matter.

"Lily… I have something to tell you," Stephanie said.

"Oh, this is one heck of a piece of news, I tell you," Jasmyn grinned.

"How come you know?" Lily demanded.

""I told her last night," explained Stephanie," But I couldn't get into your common room. Anyway… I and Remus are going out."

Remus, who was sitting beside her, blushed and smiled.

"Really? Oh, I'm so glad for you!" Lily gushed.

"Thanks," Stephanie smiled.

"All right people," James said," What subjects have we got next?"

"Herbology," Remus answered.

"Let's go then."

They went down to the Greenhouses with James holding Lily's waist and Remus holding Stephanie's hand. Sirius tapped Jasmyn on the shoulder and said," Can I have a word?"

"Okay," Jasmyn was puzzled, but followed Sirius to the outside of Hagrid's cabin.

"T-the thing is…" Sirius began, and Jasmyn saw a blush creeping to his cheeks. _Impossible_, she thought, _THE Sirius Black blushed!_

"The thing is," he said again," I-I fancied you a long time already."

Jasmyn blinked. THE Sirius Black liked her?

"Will you go out with me?"

"Hmm… why should I?" Jasmyn wondered aloud, "How am I to know you won't fling me aside after 2 days, like the rest of your admirers?"

"I won't!" he said eagerly, "I'll treat you like a queen, I'll be your slave, I'll-"

"Will you sign a contract?"

"Yes! Anything for you!"

Jasmyn conjured a contract out of thin air and Sirius signed it.

"Did you read?" Jasmyn smirked," Did you know that if you dump me, I can punish you severely in front of the whole school?"

"I assure you, Milady, that will NEVER happen," Sirius declared.

"All right," she giggled, holding out her hand. Sirius's face split into a wide smile, and he carried her, bridal style, into the Greenhouse, much to the surprise of Professor Sprout and their friends.

They congratulated the couple upon hearing the news, and were forced to start their work.

"What have we got next?" James groaned, after the lesson was over.

"History of Magic," Lily replied. James groaned, if possible, even louder.

"We'll let you in on our secret," Stephanie giggled. The three girls each took out a piece of parchment.

"We call these our messenger paper. There's a Protean Charm on them, so once someone writes something on it, it appears on the rest. The writing disappears after half an hour, so it's reusable. It's an effective way of passing notes," Stephanie explained.

"Cool, can you let us in on it?" James asked. Lily simply took out 4 pieces of parchment from her bag, charmed it and passed it to each of the Marauders.

They entered Binn's class. As he started to drone on about old wizarding wars, they started writing on the pieces of paper.

This is so boring.-Sirius

This has got to be the most boring subject in existence.-Jasmyn

Seems like only Lils and Moony are able to resist Binn's voice.-James

Looking around, they saw Lily and Remus taking down notes, but looking glassy-eyed.

One thing I've been wondering. What's up with all these weird nicknames you all have?-Stephanie

Sirius and James glanced at each other. Peter was sleeping (stupid rat!).

We'll tell you after this. Marauders agreed?-James

Yep.-Sirius

Well…-Remus

Remus, you should trust your GIRLFRIEND.-James

Okay, okay.-Remus

Excellent. -Sirius 

The bell rung. Sirius, Remus and James pulled the three girls out of the room and brought to the 7th floor corridor.

Jasmyn looked at them.

"What are we doing here?"

**A/N: My longest chapter! Review pls! **


	6. Moony's Secret

"In here," Sirius pulled Jasmyn into what seemed to be a stone wall, but they passed through it as though it wasn't there (like how you get into St. Mungo's). James pulled Lily in with him.

"Wow," Lily breathed.

"This is fantastic." Stephanie whispered.

For they were standing in a room that was bright, cooling and there were plushy armchairs and sofas with cushions. There were tables beside some of the armchairs that had drinks in the glasses.

"Our secret hideaway," Sirius announced. We discovered it in our 5th year. Anyway, we are going to tell you about our nicknames. And Remus's secret on why he goes off every once a month."

Remus looked sadly at them.

"Well, all this started because of me," he said bitterly, "I'm… I'm… a werewolf."

A ringing silence followed his words.

Lily sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't," Remus looked as if he was about to cry any moment," I just couldn't. You'll all stop befriending me if you found out."

Stephanie, looking pale and dumbstruck, whispered, "What makes you think that?"

"Because I've always been rejected. James, Sirius and Peter are the only friends I've had, in my lifetime," Remus whispered, as a tear from his eye fell on to the floor.

"We are not going to stop befriending you, Remus," Jasmyn said decisively.

"Just because you turn into a monster once a month does not mean that we won't like you as a friend. You can't help it," Lily agreed.

Stephanie put her hand into his and murmured, "This won't stop us."

Remus gave a watery smile.

"As for the nicknames," James said, "It's because… we are Animagi."

"You got to be kidding me," Jasmyn muttered.

"Really?" Sirius grinned. All of a sudden, in his place, there was a big, black, shaggy dog. It trotted to Jasmyn, and, tail wagging, licked her lips.

Jasmyn was astonished.

"I've been kissed by a dog!"

"No you haven't," the dog transformed into Sirius, who was smiling, "That was me."

Lily turned to James.

"What about you?"

A magnificent stag stood in front of her. _Majestic and proud_, Lily thought, _Just like Prongs. _It has a shiny lustrous coat, hooves so shiny as though someone polished them with a jar of Fleetwood's High Finish Handle Polish, and its eyes were exactly the same as James'.

"Prongs," Lily whispered.

James transformed back to his usual self. "And Peter is Wormtail, his animagus form is a rat."

"And Remus is Moony, I'm Padfoot," Sirius said proudly.

"But… what has this got to do with Remus being a werewolf?" Stephanie wondered.

"Simple. They accompanied me to the Shrieking Shack every full moon. A werewolf only a danger to humans, so I can't hurt them. Well, not so much anyway," Remus explained.

"But isn't the Shrieking Shack haunted?"

"No. It's the cries of me when I was a werewolf. With no humans to bite, I bit and scratched myself."

"Oh."

Silence reigned as they settled into the comfortable armchairs.

"Now what?"

Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Lunch," they chorused.

**Author's note: This is just a filler chapter. Sorry! No more chapters until the weekend, 'cos I'm going away for Camp. And I've got writer's block.:'(**


	7. Hogsmeade

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with the update! I was busy, I got no reviews and I had writer's block.:( Anyway here is the next chapter… and pls give me some ideas or this story is toast! **

A few months later, it was Halloween. James, Sirius and Remus had pleasantly surprised the girls with a triple invitation to Hogsmeade in the Great Hall, to which all of them agreed. Today saw Lily, Jasmyn and Stephanie in their dormitory, rushing around yelling for lip gloss and perfume. (It was best to put on makeup by hand for inexperienced witches)

"Where's the eye shadow!?" Lily wailed. Stephanie threw it over to her, while trying to put on mascara at the same time.

"This is crazy!" Jasmyn yelled, "Stop Now!!!"

The dormitory became silent.

"There," she smirked satisfiedly, "Now continue."

In the boys' dorm, they were similarly in a hustle, though not as frenzied as the girls. Sirius was combing his hair, Remus was pulling on his socks and James was washing his face.

"T-two more minutes," Sirius wheezed as he tried to pull the comb through a bad tangle.

Twenty minutes later saw the 6 of them down the path to Hogsmeade. Lily was wearing a crimson shirt with a dark green jacket and a white skirt, Stephanie had on a long sleeved blue shirt that matched her eyes and a pair of jeans, and Jasmyn had thrown on a sporty red and gold shirt with three quarter sleeves and a pair of trousers.

The three boys were hard to speak to because they kept goggling at their clothes. At the village of Hogsmeade, they separated.

James and Lily went to a little café, where they bought hot chocolate and discussed about themselves.

"Well, there was an accident when I was a baby. My mum told me that once Petunia was poking me when I was in my crib, and the next second, she had sprouted a pair of elephant ears."

They both laughed.

"Mine was way worse," James flushed.

_Flashback_

_One year old James Potter was playing with the pin of his diaper._ _He was sitting in the middle of his room. _

_He was pressing and pulling on his pin, for amusement's sake. The pin slipped off the diaper into his hand. _

_Hooray! He could play with it now! He crawled_ (I don't know when babies start to walk)_ to the window. The diaper, without the pin, fell off his bottom, but he hardly noticed. _

_How interesting! It had pointy ends and the middle was so shiny. He could feel the floor get wet and mushy, but he didn't care. He was examining the pointy parts. _

_Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his thumb. The pin had pricked him. It was painful! He started to cry._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's how my mom found me," James said, his face a brilliant magenta," The floor was a big mess and the diaper was lying two feet away from me." He couldn't continue as Lily was laughing too hard.

"How funny!" she gasped, "What next?"

"Well, they cleared the floor with a scourgify spell, put a bandage on my thumb and comforted me that's all."

At the Three Broomsticks, Sirius and Jasmyn were engaged in a snog, while Remus and Stephanie looked on in amusement.

"What time is it now?" Stephanie asked Remus.

"Time to go back." He said after a quick glance, "Let's go."

The three couples met in the Common Room after the feast.

"Had a fun time?" Lily grinned.

"Very. " Jasmyn yawned," I'm off to bed. See you all."

They bade each other good night and fell asleep the moment their heads touched the pillow.

**A/N: This chapter was a killer to write! I couldn't think of anything. Please give me some ideas!**


	8. Author's Note

To all my lovely readers, I'm sad to say that I wish to discontinue with this…

Ah, to heck! Here's what I want to say…

I'm going to discontinue this story because I have Complete Writer's Block (Can't think of anything). The story isn't that good anyway. It was my first try at a fan fiction. I'm going to work on my other story, 'Twice the Trouble, Half the Age'. It's when a potion causes James and Sirius to turn into 4 year olds. By all means go and take a look at it. I've only written a chapter, but I intend to do more.

I can and will only continue with this story when:

I receive a lot of reviews, emails, etc. asking me to continue with it.

Some kind souls give me some really good ideas I like

I get a brilliant inspiration.

Seeing as 3 is quite impossible, I can only get my story going again with the help of all you readers (that's if you want my story to continue, if you don't, I don't mind, you can just read my other one).

And thus, this story is discontinued.

Sayonara!

- Maraudia (I'm going to change my nickname to XxMaraudiaxX by Thursday, so remember!)


End file.
